


咔嚓，咔嚓

by suya



Category: BBC les mis, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Blood, Creeping Dread, Horror, Other, ghostly murder, haunted doll-freeform, horrible off page vengeance, implied toothy violence, non graphic child abuse, some mild cursing, this author ships tholomyes/getting punched, this is all Davies Fault, who are potentially way ooc, wild assumptions about historical figures
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suya/pseuds/suya
Summary: 由于太过匆忙，珂赛特心爱的卡特琳娃娃被留在了戈尔博老屋。卡特琳有张自己的待办事项表；既然她现在没能陪在珂赛特的身边，她要处理自己的事情了。





	1. 第一章 某探长

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clickety-Clackety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421416) by [laughingmistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingmistress/pseuds/laughingmistress). 



> 鬼故事AU。你已经看到警告了。
> 
> 译者注：  
> BBC LM EP3的芳汀娃娃梗。不知道的朋友请看文末注解。[也可以看看剧照的气氛。](http://wx2.sinaimg.cn/mw690/005MaT2Ogy1fz87fq1lywj30qo0dct91.jpg)  
> 人名地名参照李丹、方于译《悲惨世界》。Valjean 除了对话均译为冉阿让。

　　探长又看了看空荡荡的房间。他环顾四周，嘴里咒骂着，踢了桌腿一脚。就在这时，从沉闷的撞击声之下的寂静中，传来了微弱的声响。一个细小的，沙沙的，搔抓一般的声响，从隔壁房间传来。他转过身，没有理会脚趾的轻轻抽动。

　　肯定是老鼠在捣鬼。

　　戈尔博老屋是个肮脏的穷窟，正是冉阿让这种人出没的地方，当然会有许多老鼠和跳蚤。也许还有臭虫——沙威想到这，不得不把双手紧紧背在身后，以克制住自己挠头的冲动。他得走了，在虫子们搭便车跟他回家之前。 _没有臭虫_ 的时候他就很容易被吵醒了，谢谢。

　　他转身朝门口走去。还没迈出第二步，他又听到了那个声音——一阵轻微的拖曳声，瓷器与地板撞击般的脆响，然后是咔嚓咔嚓。他不知道那是什么声音，但显然不是老鼠在啃墙板。他后颈的汗毛因此竖了起来。

　　沙威不是一个胆小的人，他本就不受惊吓。他心底传来了小小声的“ _快离开这儿_ ”；这对他是不熟悉的，也是他所不乐见的。他可不是面对古怪声响掉头就跑的小鬼。沙威是食物链顶端的猛兽，不会害怕那些徘徊在阴影中嘎嘎作响的东西。是他们该害怕他。他挺直腰板，转过身准备再检查一番。在第二个房间的门前，他一眼看到了那抹隐约的粉红色。

 _天哪。_ 冉阿让根本没把孩子带走。他不知道他们在搜索这两个小房间的时候怎么可能没发现她。也许墙上有一个秘密嵌板……他的人稍后得对此有个交代。他受够了在这里浪费时间。这个孩子根本无关紧要，应该会被送到孤儿院或济贫院去。她之后可以自生自灭去了；明天开始他不用再想着她。他三步并作两步进入房间，摆好阵势要抓住那个女孩，心里做好了对付她的小脚、拳头、甚至是牙齿的准备。

　　他在门边的黑影中定住了。

 _那_ 可不是个女孩儿。

　　它身形约有一个三岁左右的女孩儿大小，但更加细瘦，身着粉色缎子，一头秀发，上面系着小蝴蝶结。它的表面光滑而冰冷，像森森的白骨，还有一对闪着光的小眼睛。他认出这是个娃娃。它的脸颊上有红漆，嘴唇画得丰润。但娃娃能像这样自己站着吗？更别说移动？这样玫瑰花蕾般的小嘴，又是如何放进了这么巨大——尽管洁白美丽，光泽有如珍珠——的牙齿？它正盯着他，小嘴大开，形成一个病态而拙劣的微笑。他不知道自己为什么还站在这里看着这个娃娃。它的牙齿张张合合，仿佛在测试什么。

_咔嚓，咔嚓。_

　　闪着光的小眼睛停在他身上。他脑袋里小小的声音，那个他以前从未听过的、反复嘟囔着的 _危险危险危险_ ，变成了越来越大声的 _快跑快跑快跑。_ 沙威丢下尊严，向门口跑去，鼻子充满了冰冷的泥水、恐惧的冷汗和妓女的廉价香水的味道。

*　*　*

　　包租老婆子拴紧门，钻进她窄床上的薄毯子之间，捂住了自己的耳朵。持续了很久的尖叫声渐渐消失之后，嘎吱嘎吱的咀嚼声仍未止息。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 都是编剧安德鲁戴维斯的错。本文是在关于BBC大悲第三集越来越奇怪的讨论中产生的Crackfic。他们给了珂赛特一个穿的像芳汀的娃娃，还拼命暗示娃娃装着 **芳汀本人的头发** 。BBC甚至发了个推确认 **这是官设** 。  
> pilferingapples提出这玩意儿闹鬼了，可能还带着芳汀的牙齿，因为必须有啊！有点像是Eldritch Horror那种。  
> 我不能放着这个梗不写。  
> 可能会有后续章节，因为我需要发泄一下。（译者注：现在已经有后续咯）
> 
> 译者注：  
> [帮忙上个图。](http://wx3.sinaimg.cn/mw690/005MaT2Ogy1fz87fl1ckpj30qo0if40p.jpg)


	2. 第二章 某客店老板（和他的婆娘）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个新家庭搬进了戈尔博老屋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章包括一些脏话和虐待儿童。

　　德纳第大娘带着面包回来的时候，哪儿也找不见客店老板的人影。一周前他们搬进了这间脏兮兮的小公寓；房间很安静，静到让她不太喜欢。德纳第大娘生性是个静不下来的女人，没有声音一直让她感到不安。有了孩子之后更甚；听不到吵闹声显然意味着他们 **搞出什么事情了** 。她讨厌寄住在自家巢里的小杜鹃珂赛特，很大程度上是因为她总是眼神警惕、一言不发。沉默且饥饿。

　　她也在现在的沉默中感觉到了饥饿——像是一片真空，或是迟迟呼不出来的一口气。有什么东西不见了。

　　没错。

　　德纳第。他去哪儿了？今天他说了晚饭前都在家里写信。她的女孩儿们又哪去了？她望向四周，寻找线索。一把椅子翻倒了，破地毯上有片深色的污渍。也许他把最后一点葡萄酒洒了，便出去再买些。除了酒，房间里还有一种奇怪的气味。她对这个味道有点印象，但又不是太确定。应该和肉铺有关。

　　小卧室关着门。她准备开门看看，但刚走了一步，就听到一阵奇怪的声音。微弱的咔嚓响，伴随着低低的笑声。 _那个声音_ ，她没有听错，尽管奇怪地回响着，似乎是从凉透了的炉子里传来的。她眯起眼睛向暗处看，发现炉灰里有双小脚。眨眼之间小男孩就被拽了出来，瘦小的手臂上紧扣着德纳第大娘的手指。

　　这小坏蛋！脏得像个扫烟囱的，手里还抓着一个 _娃娃_ ——这是一个真正的好东西，和这个四岁的男孩差不多大小，装有真发，还穿着粉色缎子做成的裙子。德纳第大娘受够了。

　　“没门儿！我的先生，我可不能让你拿着它！一路上不得不带着你已经够糟的了，没良心的小东西——我可不想再清理你的烂摊子！这是哪儿弄来的，你个手脚不干净的？把它给我——”她把娃娃从他怀里拽了出来，砰的一声扔到了桌面上。孩子看着这一切，眼睛瞪得足有盘子那么圆，娃娃撞到桌子上时还整个人缩了一下。她用力晃了晃他：“你爹他人呢？发什么呆，伽弗洛什，还不赶紧说话！”

　　“娃娃吃掉了。”

 _鬼会相信这种胡话_ ；连他两颗门牙之间的那条缝都叫她生气。尽管他又哭又踢，她还是用一只肥胖的手臂抄起他，把他扔到了走廊上。“挪挪屁股，找你爸爸回来。没找到就别来见我！敢回来我今晚就 _拿你下锅_ ！”她刮了他一耳光，以确保他知道她是认真的。“清炖！”

　　她又犹豫了一下，花了整整一秒打量他那张眼泪鼻涕糊成一团的小脸。“算了。找没找到你都别回来了！”然后砰的一声关上了门。

　　好。一件事了了。她快速回忆了一下自己之前在干什么；房间里又静了下来。啊，想起来了。她正要去那间关着门的卧室看看她的女儿们怎么样了。现在她可以听到她们在里面的声音了，听起来好像正在举行一个安静的茶话会。

　　她拉了拉门把手；门没有打开。

　　她加了几分力气——没有反应。她刚张开嘴准备大喊大叫 _我说过了吧不能锁门你们两个再不赶紧开门我就要撞门了_ 但她的身后突然传来一阵尖锐的声音，咔嚓咔嚓。她吓得跳了起来，在这个安静的空房间里望了望四周。

　　噢。

　　她可以发誓那玩意儿刚才还是脸朝下的，但现在它的脸朝着上面。然后，就在她的注视下，它 _动了起来_ 。

　　娃娃自己动了起来，而她就像甲虫标本一样被钉在原地。娃娃抽动着，慢慢坐起身来，然后 _看向了她_ 。

　　那对黑玉做成的小眼睛望着她，闪着仇恨的光芒。她突然想到看来小伽弗洛什毕竟还是个诚实的孩子，肉铺的气味和她地毯上的污渍也有了个很好的解释。那东西正用它细瘦的小瓷脚站着，小嘴画得红润，大大咧开而笑，露出满口最最光洁美丽的牙齿。她想起了自己曾经见过的一把小刀和刀柄上嵌着的珍珠。她现在怎么还能想着这个，上帝啊，她怎么能一动不动看着娃娃强健的牙齿开开合合，一边向她走来——她跳转身砰砰砸起门板， _让我进去让我进去潘妮兹玛赶紧开门啊啊啊啊_ ——她的手指抠住门板，碎木头刺进了她的指甲，而冰冷的牙齿也在她的后颈锁定了目标……

*　*　*

　　小女孩们玩了一整天。

　　能玩得这么开心还挺难得的；一整天都听不到父母的唠叨。当她们出来吃饭时家里没有人，但他们留下了一件礼物。

　　一个顶好看的娃娃。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我从没想过自己会感谢戴维斯，但他真的治好了我的写作障害！因此……我感觉好多了。本章完结时我遇到了一点困难。现在我完全明白自己的计划了，这场疯狂的小型噩梦将有五章。  
> 杜鹃（原文为Cowbirds）把自己的蛋产在其它鸟的巢里让它们来照顾。小杜鹃长得快，经常在抢食物的时候战胜其他鸟的幼仔。自然的神奇。


	3. 幕　间　好母亲

　　孩子们是她的了。

　　她会保护他们。

　　他们是聪明的小家伙；小男孩也终于回来了，两个女孩子把他照顾得很好。他们几乎不怎么怀念 **那两个可怕的人** ，至少没有怀念很久。说真的，他们可以照顾好自己。

　　她为他们弄了些钱，有的从衣袋里，有的从抽屉的背面，还有的藏在老屋的楼板之间。年纪最大的女孩艾潘妮总能在木桌上特定的位置发现几个硬币。她会拿这些为他们三个——她、阿兹玛和小伽弗洛什弄些吃的回来，人人都很开心，比之前吃得还好。

　　但，这点钱还不够。在三个孩子能够养活自己之前，这点钱无法维持他们的衣食住行。必须多弄点。

　　她以前也有过缺钱的时候。

　　现在她比以前更懂得如何挣钱了。她知道这个城市的某个角落有一个有钱人。她会找到他的。他确实欠了她不少。如果他没有出钱养活他的第一个孩子，好吧，现在他得为这三个出点血了。

　　卡特琳从未独自离开过这所房子，但她是一位好母亲。

　　妈妈会弄到钱的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得这里得有个中场休息。我想你们应该猜得出下一个是谁。


	4. 第三章　某律师

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虽然不太确定，但他觉得这娃娃有点似曾相识。

　　律师怀疑是不是有人想开他玩笑。

　　他一向很欣赏小玩笑，他自己年轻的时候也干过一些无伤大雅的坏事。其中有一桩特别妙，他一直记得很清楚；唯一叫他遗憾的是他没能坐到最后，看着她们拆开信封，看看得知消息的那一刻。她们的脸该有多美！他又在胡思乱想了；他摇了摇头，重新将注意力集中到眼前。

　　一个娃娃坐在他的床中央。

　　他可以肯定，早上出门上班的时候娃娃还不在这里。他是个单身汉，常年独居，没有老婆和孩子来糟蹋他的地方；他的床上又怎么可能放着一个娃娃呢？他四下看了看，没有发现其他可疑的地方——他的衣服还在橱柜里，成叠的信件堆在桌上，没错，所有值钱的东西也仍然锁在抽屉里。他活动了一下有点僵硬的肩膀，随手把口袋里的东西——一把硬币、他的皮夹子、他的手套——放进桌上的小盘子里，再从光秃秃的头顶上取下帽子，一边看着娃娃。

　　它约有刚学走路的孩童大小，瓷质的头，穿着粉色衣服。虽然不太确定，但他觉得这娃娃有点似曾相识。他一生中从未与娃娃有过任何关系。为什么他觉得自己不知怎的应该认得它？

　　阴影在角落里越来越长。房间里暗极了，他真的得把灯点上。但他想先仔细看看这个东西。这娃娃很吸引人，真的。做工非常精细。无缘无故地，一阵奇怪的紧张和厌恶感沿着他的脊椎往下窜。在穿过房间的路上他犹豫了半秒，自己也不知道是为了什么。他晃晃脑袋，伸手拿起了娃娃。它有一双他曾见过的最惹人怜爱的眼睛，闪着黑玉的光芒，仿佛正注视着他。甚至还有真正的头发，他的手穿过丝绸般的发浪。多么柔软。有那么一刻，他以为自己嗅到了一丝遥远而熟悉的甜蜜；不自觉地，他抬起了嘴角。

　　就在那时，它一口咬住了他。

　　他放声大叫起来。那东西有一口牙齿， _真正的_ 牙齿；比刀更锋利，陷入他右手食指的肉里，深可见骨；下一刻它们就要把他的指头带走了。他左手紧握住娃娃细瘦的身体，右手尽可能地用力拉扯。就好像被一个铁夹子夹住了，他不明白——

　　突然间那东西放开了他。突然失去了使力的对象，他的拳头狠狠打在了自己脸上。他高叫着扔下娃娃，捂住鼻子，感觉自己眼冒金星，嘴里骂了起来。他马上就改变了主意，握住自己受伤的手，在房间里四处张望了起来。他试着平息自己嘈杂的呼吸和耳朵里疯狂的心跳声，搜寻起娃娃活动的声音。

　　那个娃娃哪儿去了？

　　它又是什么 _鬼东西_ ？

　　他听到一阵轻轻的滑动，咔嚓声随即从他的身后传来。他迅速转过身，瞥见了镜子里的自己。他的鼻子在流血。他没看到那玩意儿……阴影里是不是有什么动静？

_咔嚓，咔嚓。_

　　珍珠般的光华划破黑暗，上方还有一对恶毒的黑色小眼睛闪着光。它挡在了他和门的中间；他甚至想到了是不是该跳出窗外。他是正在笑吗？他产生了一种可怕的感觉；他过不去了。一声瓷器碰撞的脆响。

　　它来了。

　　一脚踢中它之后，他慌忙后退以远离那些咔咔作响的牙齿，还几乎摔在了床板上，但它仍在靠近，那噩梦般的小东西，他正在恳求它，仿佛它会在乎他说了什么；如珠妙语和高明假话曾经为他赢得过一点声名。那个不讲情面的小东西现在跳到了他的身上，把他压倒在床，牙齿干起了活计。他哭泣，他乞求，并且喊出一个他已遗忘多年的名字，好像这个美丽女工会听取他的求饶似的。咔嚓的声响逐渐变为富有韵律的 _嘎吱、嘎吱、嘎吱_ ，他的声音也越来越含糊，越来越高，他尖叫，尖叫并尖叫。

*　*　*

　　曾经，斐利克斯·多罗米埃是个 **欲求旺盛** 的男人。现在，轮到他来满足她了。

*　*　*

　　他再也喊不动了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 越写越正经了。我写着有点怵。  
> 不过，如果说书里有谁该有个这样凄惨的结局，就是这个混球。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 不知道看不看得出来，尽力让最后几段看起来像是床戏了。


	5. 第四章 国民自卫军

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们认出了让•勃鲁维尔的声音，对即将到来的噩耗做好了准备。  
> 就在这时传来了尖叫声。

　　国民自卫军暂时撤了回去。在践踏了人民的意志之后，他们对一整桶火药尚保有几分尊重。起初所有人都很镇定，直到古费拉克点名的时候让·勃鲁维尔没有回应。他们从街垒的一头走到另一头，搜索了每个缝隙，直到太阳西沉、影子变长，仍没有发现任何迹象。这位诗人被国民自卫军抓住了。

　　对此，年轻人之间进行了一些讨论。不能把热安留在自卫军手上，然而，他们没法把他换回来。他们没有俘虏。巴阿雷极力呼吁应该全力冲过街垒进行一次突袭，但他们说服了他，这个想法完全是自杀；整个街垒都会因此而陷落，热安不会感谢他们的。安灼拉提出拿自己去交换，这也被否决了——他们之中少了哪个都不行。黑暗的沉默降临了。他们已无能为力。

　　街道另一头传来不祥的巨大声响——是十几支枪齐射的声音。若李发出一阵微弱的痛苦的声音，博须埃的手搭上了他的肩膀。

　　一个声音响起：“法国万岁！未来万岁！”

　　他们认出了让·勃鲁维尔的声音，对即将到来的噩耗做好了准备。尽管正是六月如火的天气，他们仍从空气中感到阵阵寒意。

　　就在这时传来了尖叫声。

　　他们看了看彼此；伽弗洛什头一个跳上街垒，像松鼠一样敏捷地沿着桌椅和桶子攀了上去。其他人紧随而上，但是从街垒顶上什么也望不见——狭窄的街道的另一头暗如午夜时分，仿佛日食降临。然而，骇人的咆哮声和尖叫声在小路上回荡，使得他们起了不少鸡皮疙瘩，胳膊和后颈的汗毛都竖了起来。还有其他许多声音：大量兵士奔跑的脚步声，显然用上了他们最快的速度逃离，以及人们在匆忙中跌跌撞撞、摔倒在地、彼此推搡时的大喊大叫。年轻人们小声嘀咕了起来。比起子弹和刺刀，他们更害怕此时给他们的敌人带去了恐惧的东西，因其不可捉摸、难以目视，就在他们突然显得不堪一击的街垒对面。

　　“马吕斯！”公白飞喊道，听起来从没显得这么年轻，“马吕斯，有火炬吗？赶紧拿个给我，快！”毫无疑问，在他们看不见的地方，麻厂街的黑暗中，发生了一些可怕的事情。

　　马吕斯手抖得厉害，直到格朗泰尔提着灯走出科林斯酒店他也没把手里的火炬点上。突如其来的奇异平静以及随之而来的恐怖尖叫似乎吵醒了格朗泰尔。他看着吓坏了；看到其他人时他明显松了一口气。黑暗中尖叫声的音调越来越高，他加快脚步，把提灯递给了安灼拉。就在他们手指相碰的时候，沉默再次降临了；一瞬之间，浓重的寂静笼罩了这条街，仿佛地窖一般，静而深邃。有那么一会儿，他们全都屏住了呼吸，等待即将发生的一切。

　　最终响起的声音带着颤抖，与之前相比十分微弱。

　　“喂？喂？拜托，有人在吗？看在上帝的份上——”

　　弗以伊快乐的喊声第一个穿透他们顶上的阴云，他翻过街垒向热安跑去。街那边的黑影已经褪去，变得与普通的暮色相差无几；残余的一点也很快消失了。

　　整条街几乎空了，除了几具看起来像被匆匆逃离的狂热人群踩踏过的尸体。热安靠在墙边，双手反绑、蒙着眼睛，没有受到任何伤害。他正站在一场无法解释的大屠杀的中心——铺路石上溅满了血迹，还有一些可能曾经是一个行刑队的碎片。大概吧。碎片不过巴掌大。事实上，唯一还能认得出来的就是他们的巴掌。

　　没有人仔细看过这些碎片。

　　没人想看。

　　弗以伊替诗人松了绑；巴阿雷解开了他的蒙眼布，以一种与他的身材不甚相符的温柔。不再有进攻需要抵挡了，他们并不完全确定现在该做什么。所以他们回到了科林斯酒店。路上，博须埃被一个莫名其妙地出现在空荡荡的道路中央的大娃娃绊倒了。他笑着捡起它；它被骄傲地竖在了吧台上，瓷制的身体上没有一道裂痕——它也是麻厂街街垒的幸存者。伽弗洛什在经过时给它递了个轻快的眨眼和致意。如果说它看起来和他认识的某个娃娃有点相似，他也什么都没提。

*　*　*

　　酒一倒好，他们就问热安究竟发生了什么事。他们只是摇了摇头，脸色变得苍白，说他们也不知道。他一直等待着那颗从未到来的子弹，而冬天般的寒意弥漫在空气中，紧随着一种不自然的沉寂。他们从没听到任何尖叫声，任何。

　　但是有一些咔嚓声。像是珍珠般的利齿在啃骨头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有点小变化，用了POV。我尽力尝试了。在本周一团糟的Amis（还只有3个lol）之后，我感觉需要让他们在一章里全部摆脱BBC世界。  
> 对于暴力执法的解决方案很简单：吃了他们。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 探长在CH1被吃造成了世界线的微小变动，非常科学。


	6. 第五章 某老头

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他突然发现自己与斯克罗吉的关系，比自己之前所设想的，还要近得多。  
> 卡特琳在最后一次拜访中带了一位客人。

　　老头失眠了。

　　他不知道为什么。下午四点前他就已经喝完了咖啡，心里也没什么烦恼。然而，他裹在被子里、盯着天花板，随着每分每秒的过去，感到了一阵奇异的不安。也许这就像斯克罗吉和他的鬼魂，狄更斯书里那个——一点没有消化掉的肉，还是芥末什么的？现在他来了灵感，狄更斯 _可以_ “与时俱进”一下。那个故事已经老掉牙了。肯定有什么办法可以让它变得更加……贴近生活。来点性爱元素？埃比尼泽的成长故事——嗯嗯。听上去不错。可以成为下一部改编的题材。他坐起身，准备点灯去找床头柜上的钢笔，然后他僵住了。

　　房里原就很暗，但也比不上覆盖在床脚边的深邃暗影。他紧紧盯着它，仿佛能靠着视线将黑暗凝聚成形。他知道自己的眼神令人生畏。

　　房间很安静。甚至听不到一丝空气流动。黑影愈发浓稠。

　　一声轻微的咔嚓从暗处传来；这声音解放了他——他半转过身，用拇指按下了灯上的开关。

　　没有反应。

　　床脚传来一阵深沉的笑声。老头转身望去，动作慢得仿佛正在沼泽里游泳。他对此有一种非常糟糕的感觉。尽管并不像之前那么黑暗，空气却已冷得多了。他可以发誓看到了自己呼出的热气凝成白雾，就在他和……

　　那是谁？

　　还是 _什_ ——噢。

　　他突然发现自己与斯克罗吉的关系，比自己之前所设想的，还要近得多。

　　那是一个幽灵。显而易见。仅有的点点月光仿佛聚集在一处，显现出一个高大的身影来。他估不出这人是老是少。对方的身形变化不定，有时是个神色庄重的年轻人，有时是个蓄着胡须的严肃老者。也许两者都是？无论什么样态，他都有一个宽阔的前额，手里还紧紧抱着一个大娃娃。终于，老头想办法挤出了一句话。

　　“你是谁？……还是什么东西……？”真是个非常精深的问题。

　　月光下的男人发出啧啧声。“你 _应该_ 知道的，安迪。毕竟，你一直声称比我自己更了解我的作品，你肯定能认出我吧？“他笑得古怪、空洞而沉闷。“与其等着你们叫我，我还是更喜欢直接现身……这样更有趣。你也不是那种为了思考韵脚甚至灵魂出窍的人，我看。”这个陌生人再次啧了一声，摇了摇头，看起来非常严肃。“这次你玩脱了，安迪。”

　　还活着的老头无助地摇了摇头。“我不明白。”

　　死者答道：“我是维克多，孩子。你深深伤害了我。我给了你一本书，一本关于爱和救赎的旷世杰作。而你把它变成了……”影子似乎找不到词儿了。“某种我也无法形容的东西。”

　　娃娃发出一声响亮的咔嚓。维克多笑了。

　　“她说你一直很顽皮。她说得对。你待我的孩子不好。你让它充满了愤怒、迷恋、还有性——”他顿了一顿。“你知道，我对性其实并不是很介意。我去世的时候全城的姑娘都为我歇业了几天，你肯定在哪里读过这事。”他看起来有点自得。

　　老头意识到自己正大大张着嘴；他赶紧合上了它。不可能。“……难道是， _雨果_ ？”

　　幽灵又笑了。“啊。总算明白了。你还有什么辩解的话？“

　　“我……是为了贴近生活！坚韧不拔……现代性、还有……贴近生活——”

　　“这点你已经说过了。”

　　他又试了一次。“……迷恋……还有性……人们想看这些！”

　　维克多·雨果看起来从未如此严厉。

　　“迷恋已经说过了，而你进一步弄成了一场闹剧。还有性——性爱不是主题。不是这个故事的。不是《悲惨世界》的。别不承认，安迪，我的孩子。你让一个饥肠辘辘的孩子表演了一场偷窥秀。你把一个 **大好人** 变成了大吼大叫的施虐者。你送我的 **小男子汉们** 去逛 _窑子！_ 你 _给安灼拉安上了小胡子！_ ”他停了一下，深吸了一口气——纯粹是为了表达效果，毕竟他早就没气了。“当然，之前那些人做的也不行。但其他人并没有声称要为我代言，替我写下 **我本应该写下的内容** 。他们从没有自称要做到 **最忠实** 原著。”他特别强调了一些词。他继续说了下去，语气温和：“我本来没打算来找你，你知道的。但是你伤害的不是我，也不是我的角色。你伤害了其他许多人。你告诉他们，他们所深爱的数个版本的我的故事还不够好。那些他们在身上能看到自己的角色很软弱。甚至， _令人作呕_ ，我想这是你的原话？差不多是这个意思吧。你知道这给人们带去了希望……却称之为拙劣的改编。”他叹了口气，“你对他们唱唱歌到底是有什么意见，嗯？”

　　他严肃地看了老头一眼，继续道：“我希望你能用用你的脑子。好好想想。如果你还能有机会改编别人的作品的话，你会更加尊重这个故事和那些已经喜欢这个故事的人。”有那么一刻他似乎很开心。“狄更斯远不像我这样沉得住气。惹上他对你没好处。你听说过他朗读《雾都孤儿》的故事吗？好家伙，他真能把人吓死。”

　　维克多·雨果弯下腰，把带来的娃娃安置在床脚。它的眼睛在黑暗中闪着光。“但我得走了。卡特琳说她想留下来看着你。确保你能……表现得好些。”

　　不知为何，他无法把自己的视线从娃娃身上移开。他张开嘴，想要求——想恳请幽灵把它带走，但维克多·雨果已经不见了。他颤抖着吸了一口气，看着突然空无一物的空气。好。发生了……一个奇迹。就在刚才。他忽然意识到，谈论他的作品的不仅有活人，甚至还包括了死者。有人可能会看出这未必件好事。但他不是什么一般人，他不由得被自己感动了……这次，他的作品甚至起死回生！他笑了起来。

_咔嚓。_

　　什么声音……？

_咔嚓。_

　　黑玉般的眼睛朝他眨巴。还有牙齿珍珠般的光华。娃娃 _抖了抖身子_ ，而他只能后退，直至嶙峋的手肘撞上床头板。那玩意儿逐渐靠近，沿着床罩向他爬来，牙齿一边咔嚓作响。

　　“等等——我以为你在这里只是看看——”

　　小小的声音高而清脆，像瓷器一样冰冷。

　　“我早就 _看_ 够了。”

　　维克多·雨果不知道情况会变成这样。他肯定不知道。他会回来的。他会把他从这玩意儿嘴下救出来的。“雨果！ _雨果！雨——！_ ”

　　再也不会有新的戴维斯改编作品了。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有必要声明一下以备存档，我实际上并不真的认为暴力是对任何人创造性工作成果的正确反应，不管我怎么看这个作品。本文是在面对角色崩坏时创作的娱乐和黑色幽默，是crackfic中的战斗crackfic。  
> 如果你喜欢BBC的改编，我真的很高兴！这版有很多地方我也喜欢！我们的观点并不完全一致，这没关系！所以请不要留言告诉我我是邪恶的，这只是为了搞笑，为了那些……不怎么喜欢这个改编的人。  
> 一路走来的读者们，我希望你们能对这个结局感到满意，并在阅读中度过一段美好的时光。非常感谢你的参与，也非常感谢你能顺便看看我的其他作品！<3
> 
> 译者注：  
> 作者梗我想了想还是直接写进译文里了，因此有些地方并不完全和原文相符。


End file.
